


我的红豆

by madianerasssss



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madianerasssss/pseuds/madianerasssss
Summary: 诺俊/天降ooc 校园爱情故事
Kudos: 4





	我的红豆

李东赫已经第三次说起他们班新转来了一个长得漂亮的小男生。  
“行了行了，觉得好看就带来让兄弟伙也认识一下呗。”罗渽民截住他的话头，李帝努坐在旁边埋头刨饭，没吱声。  
“等着瞧，李哥一星期绝对搞定哈。”   
其实李帝努早就认识黄仁俊了，在他来学校的第一天。  
早上上学的时候隔壁家小孩穿着和他一样的校服，身板比他小了一个号不止，袖口那里空出一大截，拿着牛奶的右手上还有一块小小的印记，后来李东赫他们问过他，是胎记。  
李帝努比黄仁俊高小半个头，在电梯里他站在黄仁俊后面，能看到对方头顶小小的发旋。  
彼时的李帝努还不知道，这就是他们陷落漩涡的开始。

没半个月黄仁俊就和李东赫勾肩搭背哥俩好了，顺带和罗渽民李帝努也熟络起来。四个人端着餐盘在食堂找位置的时候总能听见小声讨论的声音，黄仁俊也不甚在意，仿佛他本就该是这四个人中的一员，走路时候领带被风撩起那意气风发的意味，跟流星花园里面的道明寺似的，看起来特别拽。  
不多时第一次月考的成绩就公布了，作为分科后的第一次月考，连一向不甚在意成绩的李东赫自习课一下就冲出教室直奔公告栏，路上差点摔个狗啃泥还被正巧看到的罗渽民嘲笑了小半个月。李东赫挤在前排找自己的名次：“不会吧，前30没我李东赫的名字啊？什么！你说前50都没啊！我去，这次不得完蛋啊……”划到七十多名看到自己的名字，李东赫小声骂一句妈的，“77名，确实凄凄惨惨戚戚了。”他继续往下划，整个年级480个文科生都看完了，李东赫还是没看到黄仁俊的名次，他从人群里面挤出来，找到站在后方的小声说话的黄仁俊和李帝努，“怎么没你名字啊黄仁俊，不会是老班没给你报上去吧。”李东赫话还没说完，黄仁俊指指文科排名最上面的那行，顺着看过去就是他黄仁俊的赫赫大名。  
“我操，不是吧黄仁俊你考第一啊！”  
李东赫震惊了，李帝努肃然了，黄仁俊无语了，罗渽民在旁边拿包QQ糖边嚼边补了句：挺严重呢。  
黄仁俊转来这个学校以来最后悔的事情之一就是没有在第一次月考放榜那天捂住李东赫的嘴。

第二后悔的就是被李东赫忽悠着进了那个号称全校最屌藏龙卧虎的音乐社。进社之后黄仁俊问比他小一级的声乐部的钟辰乐，结果人家说龙是隔壁乐器部的吉他手李马克，虎是李东赫自封的。  
为啥说李马克是龙啊？黄仁俊脑子转不过来，还是问。  
那也是李东赫封的，他老崇拜那个学长了。钟辰乐说。  
离元旦晚会还有一个月，社里让上报节目，李东赫撺掇着黄仁俊和李帝努也去报个，美名其曰文科第一和理科第一的世纪合作。黄仁俊瞥一眼站在旁边的李帝努，快一个学期过去，他们之间的交流也止于早上在电梯里碰巧遇到的一句早，亦或是走廊尽头油印室门口的一声hi，伴随着举起的手又落下，对方掀起的风吹开校服衬衫的一角，但风过不留痕。  
黄仁俊常常在晚上的自习课去找李帝努合节目，他站在门口用气声喊李帝努名字，落针可闻的教室里埋头做题的人全部齐刷刷抬起头来望着他，绯红几乎烧到黄仁俊耳根，他觉得自己像动物园里的小猴，嘴里咿咿呀呀逗得玻璃外的游客哄堂大笑。李帝努听见声音也从书堆里支起了脑袋，看向门口的时候黄仁俊已经躲到他视线不可及之处了，他收拾好桌面悄悄从后门溜出去，转头就看见站在走廊上的黄仁俊。  
“我脚底下已经要抠出一个秦始皇陵了，这下你们全班都该认得我了李帝努。”  
“没关系，你挺可爱的，”他话没说完，又给黄仁俊找补：“再说，认识一下年级第一也没什么不好的。”  
黄仁俊又想到月考那次李东赫那一嗓子，推着李帝努往琴房去了。

两个人商量好，选了方大同的红豆，李帝努拿着手机一点一点扒谱，黄仁俊就坐在旁边低低地唱。少年人的嗓音清亮又透彻，和原曲厚重沙涩的叙事感区别开来，唱着青涩年代于爱情的期冀。  
后来再排练，黄仁俊要么弓着腰悄悄给坐在门边的罗渽民塞一包可乐软糖让他叫人出来，要么直接在琴房等，倒是年级里有些女生悄悄嗑起了他俩的cp，在琴房闯见排练的两人一句“好配”没憋住让正主听了去。  
“她们刚才说啥？”  
“我也没听清，好像说什么配？”  
黄仁俊和李帝努看着窗外跑开的女生两脸懵，翻开课本拿歌词纸的时候有一个信封从黄仁俊书里掉出来，上面没写名字，他看了两眼也没拆开，又把它塞回书包里。练了没多久黄仁俊就说嗓子不舒服要喝水，小跑着回教室去拿水杯。李帝努趁他不在把那封信翻出来看了，字儿没多少，倒挺下流，他看完把纸团吧团吧扔进了走廊拐角的大垃圾桶，拍拍手回了琴房继续拿起吉他。  
李帝努知道这样不对，但他好像有点控制不住。  
排练的这段时间两人晚上都一起回家，踩着昏黄的路灯抄近道小巷。十二月的风是越来越冷，黄仁俊出门老爱忘记带围巾，放学的时候把外套领子拉到最高也还是冻得牙齿打颤，一次两次李帝努还笑他，后来他直接把自己的围巾脱了围到黄仁俊的脖颈上。灰色的羊绒围巾触感有点扎，带点男孩身上清爽的沐浴露味，携着36.7℃的体温烧红了黄仁俊的整个冬天。

快演出前的有天，李帝努说班上老师要通知竞赛的事情，让黄仁俊练完先走。背后好像有人跟着，黄仁俊拽着书包带子加快了速度，路灯快要映出那人的黑影，他刹住脚转身大喊：“谁啊！”  
“……仁俊，你为什么要扔掉我写给你的信？”从拐角处走出来个人，佝偻着背，眼神盯得黄仁俊心里发毛，好像是李帝努班上的人。  
“什么信，我没丢啊，你在说些什么？”黄仁俊想跑，他的心跳得太快了，快得他害怕。  
“我说，我想上你，想和你做爱，你现在红着脸喘气的样子看起来就特别好操。”  
黄仁俊快吐了，他感觉到胃在翻腾，甚至忍不住翻了好几个白眼。实在受不了了，他一把推开面前的人就往学校的方向跑，刚一拐弯就撞上了一个熟悉的怀抱。黄仁俊扶着李帝努的手在路边吐了个天昏地暗，拄着膝盖站直的时候脚下都还发飘，被一把揽进怀里靠着喘气。  
最后是李帝努背着他回家的，黄仁俊伏在李帝努肩头说你们班有个男的居然说要和我做爱，给我恶心死了，下午吃的麻辣烫都尼玛吐得一干二净就差吐胆汁儿了。  
李帝努只说都交给他解决，说话时候胸腔的震鸣透过厚厚的外套传到黄仁俊胸口，添一分安心。  
元旦晚会轮到黄仁俊和李帝努上台的时候礼堂里的尖叫声都快掀翻屋顶了，“但是比起想成为你们俩女朋友的人，还是嗑你们cp的人多。“李东赫如是说，罗渽民表示附和地点点头。  
“你看，一人穿个白衬衫，马上就可以去民政局拍照的呀。要是他们不愿意下面那些女孩子连民政局都能给你搬过来的哇。”罗渽民捏着嗓子装阿婆对李东赫说话，音量不大不小却正好够对面的两人听到，下一秒黄仁俊就追着罗渽民跑不见了，剩下李帝努和李东赫站在原地。  
“傻笑个啥，跟你家那只萨摩耶一样一样的，”李东赫拍拍旁边人手臂，“走了这位春心荡漾的小同志。”

英语考到一半，黄仁俊听到走廊上过去的校领导在说什么打架、违纪，还提到了李帝努的名字。他匆匆写完作文提前交了卷往政教处去了，刚走到门口就看到李帝努站着挨训，还有空对他笑。  
等李帝努写完检讨出来天都黑透了，两个人并排走回家，路上李帝努自己交代他把上次跟踪黄仁俊的猥琐男一顿胖揍，那封信也是他偷看了扔的。  
“那你现在不得吃个记过处分啊，再不济也是严重警告，期末成绩销了连奖学金也没了。为我干这种事儿，不值当啊。”  
“我们之间哪有值不值的，处分只要表现好就能撤销的。别太紧张了你。”  
走到楼下便利店，李帝努拉着黄仁俊买关东煮吃，两个人坐在门口长椅上，黄仁俊叼颗棒棒糖望着墨黑的天空，李帝努把吃空的杯子扔进垃圾桶，突然脱掉外套罩在两人头上。  
“黄仁俊，你知道那天我们在琴房没听清那两个女生说的是什么吗？”  
“什么啊？”黄仁俊摸不着头脑，把嘴里含着的棒棒糖拿在手里顺着他的话问。  
“好配。她们说我们两个看起来很般配，你觉得呢？”  
还没等黄仁俊回答，李帝努就吻了上去。  
“我也觉得我们很配呀。做我男朋友吧黄仁俊？”

“然后你就答应了啊？”李东赫和罗渽民听完李帝努绘声绘色的讲述之后一面为好友正义出手拔刀相助连连叫好，一面又被对面泛着爱情酸臭味儿的两人塞了一嘴狗粮，烧烤都快吃不下。  
“仔细想想，确实你还是被李帝努这只萨摩耶拱了去比较好。肥水不流外人田嘛，自家人也图个放心。”  
“李东赫你再多说一句今天咱这附中F4就原地解散分道扬镳了昂，你最好鸟巴地来鸟悄地走。”黄仁俊话说得急，连带了点东北口音出来，李东赫想笑又不敢笑，被旁边的罗渽民灌了好几杯啤酒下肚。  
“黄仁俊你每次来我们班喊李帝努的时候都给我塞可乐味的软糖，但是那是李帝努最爱吃的，我喜欢的是小熊软糖。”罗渽民声泪俱下地控诉黄仁俊，李东赫在旁边笑得好大声，黄仁俊自认理亏，翻翻包里又只找到一袋可乐软糖，只好塞给旁边的李帝努。  
开学典礼的时候李帝努被提溜上台当着全校的面念检讨，黄仁俊站在他们班第一排看着，好气又好笑。李帝努还是那天在政教处那个样儿，在旁边站着也要朝黄仁俊笑，那哪跟犯了错的人似的，就差没被爱情的蜜糖给淹死了。

黑板上添上了高考倒计时，比起对方，黄仁俊和李帝努见得更多的是各式各样的套卷，白花花的卷子摞成厚厚一沓堆在桌面上，站在教室门口都看不见彼此的脑袋。黄仁俊偶尔抱怨做卷子累得不行，李帝努就在午休时间骑着自行车逆着车流而上，跨越两个街区去给黄仁俊买他最喜欢的肉松小贝和水果茶。秋日的阳光不算毒，但李帝努被刘海盖住的脑门还是汗津津的，他一路小跑拎着吃食去黄仁俊班上引得一群女生的注目。黄仁俊前面的人不在，李帝努就面对着黄仁俊坐着，手臂叠起趴在一堆卷子上，听对方小声嗔怪他：“跑这么远干嘛，中午不休息的啊……”但他的眼里分明又是欣喜的，抬眼看了又抽出湿巾掀开李帝努额前的发给他擦汗。黄仁俊心疼得紧，牵着李帝努的手进了卫生间，两人靠在隔板上接了个极尽缠绵的吻。  
十八岁生日的那天，李帝努给了黄仁俊一串红豆手链，他说，希望我们的爱永垂不朽，缠绵的伤口再痛也值得。  
黄仁俊直接拿了一盒套子和润滑剂给李帝努，把自己扒的精光嵌进了对方的怀里。  
“李帝努，我这一生就这么一次了，你得好好珍惜。”他赤身裸体趴在李帝努耳边说。  
扩张做到四根手指李帝努才敢进去，但刚进了个头黄仁俊的腿就开始发颤，你怎么这么大啊，我都要吃不下了李帝努，他带着哭腔哼。  
完全进入的时候黄仁俊眼里的泪水像是被触到哪个开关，争先恐后地从眼角溢出来，床单上都洇开小片湿濡，李帝努一开始用手去抹，用唇去啄，后来直接脸蛋贴脸蛋，软软的脸颊肉在他瘦削的脸侧一滚，糊了满脸的润。  
沉重的囊袋打在臀肉上，黄仁俊听着这声音直发羞，嘴里呻吟又憋不住，叫出来全变了调。李帝努听了去，只觉怀里人更是娇香软媚，抽插的动作都好用力，刮过前列腺时收紧的甬道夹得他头皮发紧，耻骨相撞几近升天。  
清理的时候李帝努又把人压在墙上要了一次，黄仁俊两手攀着宽厚的背，双腿锁着精壮的腰，在水气氤氲的浴室迎接一波又一波的快感，眼前的雾气让他快要分不清是在天上还是地下，只是埋头在爱人脖颈种下一片粉红。  
李帝努用手不停摩挲黄仁俊右手的胎记，好像那片乌青要刻在他的脑里，烙在他的心上，覆盖他中学生涯的大半时光，伴随他人生的许多年。

李东赫生日是六月六号，五号学校就放假了。五号那天晚上他们四个搬着一件啤酒爬上了教学楼顶，站在天台上往下望，能看到学校的每一个角落。  
“每个角落都有我们的故事。”罗渽民喝一口酒说。  
“李帝努打篮球的时候有好多女生来看他，还有人给他送水，但他谁的都没接唯独喝了黄仁俊给的水，那会儿他俩还没在一起呢。”李东赫调侃李帝努，转过头去就看到黄仁俊靠在李帝努怀里说悄悄话。我恨，李东赫咬紧牙根想。  
今天喊楼的场景还历历在目，黄仁俊站在楼下，听着高一高二的学弟学妹喊高考加油，附中最牛，高三教室的窗口不断有白色的试卷教辅纷飞而出，像放飞一只只洁白的鸽。漫天飘落的纸片模糊了他的视线，黄仁俊往后退两步，仰头就看见李帝努站在走廊上眯着眼对他笑，目光清晰而坚定，他看清李帝努的口型，他说，加油，我爱你。  
最后要走时，李帝努像告白那天一样，脱了外套盖在他和黄仁俊头上，在他们故事开始的这个地方，在一轮新月和北极星的见证下，在好友最诚挚的祝福里，他们接了吻。彼此的嘴里还有麦芽的香气，手边的玻璃瓶里的啤酒没喝完，面上一层白色泡沫发酵又落下，沉底的气泡飘到表层很快破掉，咕噜咕噜，无声消失了。

高考完李帝努就去把头发染了，纯金色，两边剃得短短的，梳起来露出饱满的额头，活像个行走的大卫。黄仁俊每次和他做爱的时候都在想，身上这人到底是不是混血啊，怎么鼻子这么高，下面也这么大。  
李帝努拉着黄仁俊去骑单车，两人一路从城东蹬到城西，跟装了电动马达似的，到家之后黄仁俊直喊屁股痛。两人家里都没人，李帝努爸妈陪儿子考完乐得清闲，搬到郊区的别墅住去了，扔下一人一狗在这边。黄仁俊爸妈则回东北去处理事情，走之前还问黄仁俊要不要捎带上一起回去，自然是被拒绝了。  
多年以后再说起，黄仁俊依然觉得这是他最快乐的一个夏天，冰西瓜和冰棍，路边的大排档，三两好友和雪白的大狗，还有两个相爱的人。  
收到考试院的短信的时候，黄仁俊和李帝努正在河边遛狗，两人合计能填同一所学校，黄仁俊高兴得抓着牵引绳就开始狂奔，顺带着后头的狗子也兴奋起来，远远地把李帝努甩在了后面。李帝努看着手机，脸上的表情称不上是开心，他抿抿唇发了条微信，把手机收进裤兜就去追前面的人和狗。  
黄仁俊抓着李帝努一起去学校机房填了志愿，出来以后两人都没说话，慢慢并肩走着。  
你开心吗，李帝努，黄仁俊扭头问。  
开心啊。李帝努说完还露出一个笑容。  
可我觉得你怎么像有心事的样子呢。  
……哪有。

志愿截至的那天，吃过下午饭，李帝努换了鞋子要出门。  
“你去哪啊？”  
“买冰棍。”  
“冰箱里不是还有吗？”  
“突然想吃蜜瓜味儿的了，你吃烤冷面吗，给你带？”  
“行。”  
李帝努下楼就钻进了路边的网吧，把志愿一个个清空，看着空白一片的表格，他揉了揉有些发红的眼框，点了确认关掉网页走了。  
七月底，录取结果陆陆续续地出来。黄仁俊打电话给李帝努问他录取结果，电话对面的人不说话，透过听筒传过来的只有呼吸声。  
黄仁俊好像想起了，高考之前的某天，他起夜上厕所，不小心听到隔壁李帝努和他妈妈的吵架声。  
“黄仁俊，对不……”  
“你别说，我知道。”  
“你知道什么了？”  
“李帝努，我希望你快乐，也希望我快乐，希望这个暑假我们都能快乐。”

快走之前，李帝努把李东赫和罗渽民叫出来，四个人在路边的大排档又搓了一顿。  
“好家伙，你可真够损的，出国这种事情憋到现在才给哥们儿说。”李东赫给了李帝努一拳。  
“这不是不想扫兴嘛。”李帝努说着，目光瞥了一眼坐在旁边的黄仁俊。他没什么表情。  
“哪天走？得去送送你啊。”罗渽民抬头问。  
“下周一。”  
回家的路上，李帝努几度想开口，黄仁俊走在前面，没有要理他的意思。到了家门口，黄仁俊打开门定住，复又看一眼跟在后面的李帝努，说，你好扫兴，李帝努。  
门关上的时候带起凉风，吹得夏日里的人一阵爽利，吹得李帝努脑袋空空，心口也发痛。  
走的那天罗渽民他们送李帝努到机场，三个人一直跟着走到了安检口，背着书包的李帝努一步三回头，在李东赫不知道多少次挥手之后，他又转过头来，直直地看向黄仁俊。他的眼里盛着笑，和高中时一个样，永远鲜活，意气风发。  
李帝努顾不上了，他冲过后面排列的队伍，越过送行的人群，跑到黄仁俊的面前都来不及站定，捧着他的脸就吻下去。他们吻得热烈真切，吻得要海枯要石烂，多想在吻里携手走过春夏秋冬，可没敌过年轻人的未来。  
分开以后黄仁俊用卫衣袖子擦干净李帝努脸上的泪水，又去摸他眼下的那颗泪痣，扯断腕上的手链，分了几颗豆子放在李帝努手心，“别哭，我永远是你的红豆。”  
他的手被蛮力勒出一道通红的印子，指尖颤抖，眼眸依旧是温柔的笑。

五年后。  
“黄仁俊你下班没，三丁拐罗渽民都输小二百了！”  
“来了来了，别催！”  
“丽思卡尔顿0723等你嗷。”  
“行，”黄仁俊想起什么，问：“还有个人谁啊？”   
“老同学！”


End file.
